


Brotherly Love

by tlcroft



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: Joe has been murdered and Jaime can't stop grieving.
Relationships: Jaime/Joe, Linda/Danny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Brotherly Love

Frank Reagan held back his tears as the graveside funeral service went on. Bad enough that he was Joe’s superior as Police Commissioner; that he was Joe and Jaime’s father only made it worse. Just to his right, Jaime tried to cry silently as brutal sobbing shook his slender frame. Jaime grieved deeply for the older brother who had been both best friend and lover; the only one Jaime had ever trusted with his heart and the secrets of his body. Now Jaime was alone in dealing with his just discovered pregnancy; Joe’s love and strength torn from him by murder. Joe hadn’t known of their coming child; Frank now wondered if it would have made a difference in his behavior that fatal night.

Just behind Jaime, Detective Daniel Reagan held his baby brother’s shoulders as the young law student cried. Joe had been everything to Jaime for most of his life; the kid even turned down Harvard, following their sister, Erin, to Columbia Law School just so they wouldn't be separated. And now he would have to raise their child without the love and support he had known since infancy. It hadn’t surprised Danny that his brothers had become lovers; Jaime’s brutal rape at fifteen had sent the shy teenager so deeply into his own mind that only Joe had been able to reach him. Danny just wished Joe was here so Jaime wouldn’t be alone.

Former Police Commissioner Henry Reagan held his youngest grandchild’s hand as he grieved for his brother/lover, wishing there was some way he could keep Jaime safe and stable for the rest of his life. Jaime had always been the most fragile of his grandchildren; being both intersex and born over two months premature, Jaime’s mental and physical health had always been delicate. Losing his mother to cancer devastated him even as he struggled to come to terms with being raped. Jaime had been lucky that he had not gotten pregnant by his attackers; Henry knew his grandchild’s mind would not have survived that ordeal. And, as old fashioned as he was, Henry was glad Joe had become his baby brother’s lover, willingly giving Jaime the strength and support he needed as Jaime fought for his independence and life choices. Henry didn’t pretend to understand homosexuality; to him it was an incomprehensible attraction. But it was a healthy attraction he had seen all his life and Henry just didn’t understand why so many thought it was wrong. Even bugs and animals sometimes mated with their own gender, in many cases for life. If it existed in nature how could it be ‘unnatural’ or not ordained by God?

Erin Reagan-Boyle held her daughter close as the service ended with the American flag covering Joe’s coffin being carefully gathered up and folded. Sergent Rezzoli accepted the flag from the other officers who had carried Joe’s casket and saluted both Joe Reagan and his family before bringing the flag to young Jaime. Most of the officers Rezzoli and Joe worked with had known of Joe’s relationship with his brother and came to accept it after meeting Jaime, the love between the two men honest and plain to see. Rezzoli held back his own tears as Jaime hugged the folded flag tight to his chest, wishing that the younger man was holding Joe instead, that the devastation on Jaime’s face was not there. He met Erin’s gaze, acknowledging her own grief and worry that Jaime wouldn’t be strong enough to raise his child. 

Linda Reagan held her husband close, supporting him as Danny supported his baby brother. She had seen Jaime grow up and grow to love Joe as the years passed. The two youngest Reagans had supported her through both of Danny’s tours in Afganistan, then both of them as Danny fought to come to terms with what he had gone through while on deployment. It had helped immensely when Danny finally ‘came home’, rebuilding his life, then joining the NYPD along side Joe. Linda just thanked God that they could never be confused for each other; like Jaime and Erin, Joe was ‘black Irish’ with dark hair and eyes while Danny inherited both of his grandfathers’ strawberry blond coloring—and their temper. All four siblings had Henry’s often tilted sense of humor, though, exasperating Linda and their parents to no end. She wonder now if she would ever see that humor again. 

Nikki Reagan-Boyle wiped away her tears as the parade of officers shook her grandfather and great grandfather’s hands, many hugging Jaime tightly. It was as if they knew the secrets the family kept between themselves: of how close Uncle Jaime and Uncle Joe actually were, of how badly Uncle Jaime had been hurt by that gang of older students. Even as an eight year old, Nikki had know how special her uncles’ relationship was and that it was never meant to be spoken of outside the family. Then, as a teenager, Nikki started confiding in her all-but-married uncles, talking out with them all the strangeness and wonder of growing into a woman, knowing that if something was truly wrong they would act on it and protect her. Even from herself. Now Nikki vowed to become the support Uncle Jaime and Uncle Joe had always given her, the support her shy fragile uncle would need as he raised her cousin without Uncle Joe by his side.

“Kitten,” Frank Reagan said firmly and Jaime looked up at his father’s tear stained face. “It’s time to go home.”

Still crying, Jaime just nodded and stood up from the wooden folding chair, his father holding him as they walked to the waiting cars, the rest of the family following closely. At the cars, Jaime turned back, watching as workers began filling in Joe’s grave. “He’s not here,” he whispered, looking up at his father’s face. “Joe’s not here.” Still holding his burden, he climbed in the passenger seat and leaned back as he held Joe’s flag tight to their baby.

Jaime Reagan would never finish his final semester of law school. Unable to return alone to the apartment where he and Joe were building a life together, Jaime retreated to his childhood home, planning on moving out again after the birth of their child. It would never be.

Complications from Hope Marie Reagan’s birth kept Jaime hospitalized for weeks, then, just before he was released, Jaime was told that his health would never be strong enough for him to live alone. So, he raised his daughter in the safety of the house that had sheltered him for most of his life, enjoying every moment of their lives together. Jaime Reagan never stopped grieving for Hope’s other father, and eventually the rest of the family accepted that he never would.

Fortunately Hope was a happy child, loving everyone in her immediate family and all of the honorary aunts and uncles that surrounded her and her father. She was admitted to Harvard at sixteen, graduating with a Master’s Degree in Criminal Justice at twenty two. After nearly four years as an intern with the District Attorney’s Office, followed by another two years of internship at One Police Plaza, Hope was finally admitted to the Police Academy, following in Papa Joe’s footsteps by following her beloved cousin, Nikki, into Law Enforcement. She graduated at the top of her class and was assigned to the 12th Precenct under now Captain Rezzoli, wearing her father’s badge number.

Two weeks after Officer Hope Reagan was officially sworn in (though there were many in and out of the Reagan family who believed she had essentially grown up in law enforcement), Jaimeson Michael Joseph Reagan died peacefully in his sleep at the age of fifty two, his heart simply giving out. There were many who knew him that believed his grief at losing his brother and soulmate was what actually killed him, that only Hope and her love had kept him alive for nearly three decades. The Reagans held a memorial service after burying Jaime beside Joe, the two lovers sharing a single headstone as they had shared their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have posted here on AO3 that contains incest. However, unlike Priorities (Supernatural), the relationship is very much consensual. I'd love to read your comments/thoughts/musings/ect. Flames, however, will be used to cook seafood!


End file.
